The Quest For Brawl!
by Hoogiman
Summary: Link, Ike and Pit travel to Japan to get a copy of Brawl!
1. Chapter 1

The Quest For Brawl!  
By Hoogiman

**Chapter One**

"This is outrageous!" screamed Link, banging his fists onto the dining table. Link was angry today (to illustrate his anger externally he hit the dining table repeatedly in rage. Rage is commonly linked to anger. So as a result of this hitting of the table, Link was indeed angry. Or possibly the other way round. Does it matter? The onus of this all is that it already should have been more than obvious to you, the reader, that Link was in a particularly uncharitable mood, considering the circumstantial evidence).

"What is it?" said Pit, tiptoeing lightly into the room, a gay bevy of gay deer gaily trailing his bright, haloed person. Pit was happy today (to illustrate his happiness he convinced a bevy of deer to trail him; this may not have happened and/or the deer may not have trailed him so eagerly if he was angry… …because deer are usually not attracted to angry people. Except for the deer that like angry people.)

"Super Smash Bros Brawl just came out today in Japan and not anywhere else!" said Link, infuriated. "I'm so angry… I'm even infuriated!"

Pit became angry as well, so the deer scampered off. "I know! This is awful! We're like… the main cast of the game so we should at least have a copy! …but we don't have a copy!"

"This is awful!" said Link angrily, "Everybody here has been included in Brawl… so we _all_ should own a copy!"

Mewtwo stared angrily at Link.

"Except for you, Mewtwo," said Link.

Mewtwo stared angrily at Link.

"Because you're not in Brawl," said Link.

Pit smiled, a warren of rabbits scampering around his shoes, "I have a great idea!"

"Yes? What is it, Pit?" said Link.

"We shall go to Japan and claim our own copy of Brawl!" declared Pit.

"That's a great idea!" said Link, cheerfully. "In fact… we should start packing now!"

"Can I come too?!" said Mewtwo, grinning, "Why… I'll even pack your suitcases for you, old buddies!"

"We're sorry," said Link and Pit in unison in a droning, monotonous voice that sounded like it was being read off a piece of paper, "We're not going to hang out with you… because you're not in Brawl!"

Link and Pit laughed sadistically (it's sadistic because it's at Mewtwo's expense, Poor Mewtwo).

"I'm really sad now!" said Mewtwo, running off crying.

Ike walked in. "Hey guys!" said Ike, "With my magical psychic hearing I heard your conversation about going to Japan! Gee… can I come too?"

"Yes, yes you may!" said Link.

"Yes, we're going to have so much fun!" said Pit happily.

"Oh boy!" said Ike, "Should we back now? Or should we pack… later?"

Link and Pit laughed.

"Oh Ike you're so funny," said Link, "Let's be BF4L Ike because you're so cool and I'll never feel like you're overshadowing me later on in this story!"

"Yeah," said Ike.

"Can we be BF4L too, Ike?" said Pit.

"Yes, yes, we can," said Ike.

Mewtwo ran in hopefully. "Can I be BF4L with all of you guys?"

"We're sorry," said Link, Pit and Ike in unison in a droning, monotonous voice that sounded like it was being read off a piece of paper, "We're not going to hang out with you… because you're not in Brawl!"

Mewtwo started to cry.

"Have some cake!" said Ike, using his magical appearing powers to create three pieces of chocolate cake on a plate each.

"Thank you!" said Pit, taking a plate.

"Thank you!" said Link, taking a plate.

"Is the last piece for _**me**_?" said Mewtwo hopefully.

Wario ran in. "No, it's for me!"

"I made it especially nice for you, hun!" said Ike.

"Oh, you're so sweet!" said Wario, shoving the cake into his mouth.

Wario and Ike made out, cake splattering all over the ground.

"Ike is so cool!" cheered Link and Pit.

Mewtwo cried.

"I wish I was Wario, so I could make out with Ike," said Link.

Mewtwo ran back to his room. He slammed the door and started to cry.

"What's up with Mewtwo?" said Pit.

"He must be… up with the weather!" said Ike.

Link and Pit laughed.

"Why do those guys find you funny?" asked Wario.

"You find me funny too!" said Ike angrily, using his magical comedy powers on Wario.

Wario started to laugh hysterically.

"That's right… laugh my pretty…" said Ike evilly.

__

* * *

__

Pikachu walked into Jigglypuff's room. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing Lucario," said Jigglypuff, obsessively tapping the buttons on her classic controller.

"But Lucario… hasn't arrived yet…" said Pikachu, confused, "And you're playing by yourself… are you back on the drugs? I thought you just went to rehab!"

"Fine then! Be that way!" said Jigglypuff angrily, pressing the pause button, pushing Pikachu out of her room and slamming the door, "Hmmph!"

"Crazy lady," said Pikachu, walking off.

__

* * *

__

"And then he made cake and none of the pieces were for me-he-he!" sobbed Mewtwo, "And then Wario made out with him… but I wanted to make out with him because before the Brawl roster was announced we were BF4L!"

Mewtwo started hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"Uh… there there…" said Pikachu, "Anyway, you got into Brawl! You should be celebrating, right? I can't wait until the release over here and would just _befriend_ anyone who has a copy right now! Even female Pokemon! That go by the name Jigglypuff!"

Pikachu paused, "So anyway uh… you shouldn't fret over cake… celebrate that you're in Brawl!"

Mewtwo stared angrily at Pikachu.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Pikachu, "You're not in Brawl, well, hard luck, I guess? There's always um… you'll be missed when those tournaments come around…"

Mewtwo stared even more angrily at Pikachu.

"I'll… just be off…" said Pikachu, scampering out of the hallway.

Pikachu bumped into Ike on his way out of the room.

"Oh, hey Ike!" said Pikachu, "My fellow Brawl buddy!"

Mewtwo cried even harder.

"Yeah, how's life being in Brawl?" said Ike, using his magical powers to talk extra loud.

And harder.

"Yeah… listen uh… do you wanna make out, Ike?" asked Pikachu.

"Okay,_**seeing you're in Brawl!**_" said Ike really loudly.

And harder.

Pikachu and Ike started making out.

Mewtwo resulted to cutting himself. "But _I_ want to make out with you!" he sobbed.

"Sorry, I don't make out with _Melee_ folk," said Ike, smirking.

Mewtwo continued to cry and cut himself.

"Aww man!" shouted Young Link from another room.

"However, if _Toon Link_ were to visit me," said Ike suggestively.

Ike, Young Link and Pikachu laughed suggestively.

Mewtwo was listening to Howard Stern.

"Listen uh… I've gotta go… you and… uh… Young Link make out, okay?" said Pikachu, walking off.

__

* * *

__

Pikachu walked back into Jigglypuff's room, five minutes later.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Pikachu.

"Playing against you!" said Jigglypuff happily, tapping away on her wiimote.

Pikachu stared blankly at Jigglypuff. "Uh… no… you can't be playing against me… I'm here!"

…

"Fine then, let's never be friends again then!" said Jigglypuff angrily.

"Fine!" said Pikachu angrily.

"Fine!" said Jigglypuff angrily.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jigglypuff threw the box of Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Pikachu in anger.

Pikachu stared, in shock. "Uh… Jigglypuff… we're friends, right?"

Jigglypuff slammed the door on Pikachu.

"_That dastardly Jigglypuff,_" muttered Pikachu to himself angrily, "_I'll get you and I'll play Super Smash Bros. Brawl… even if it's the last thing I'll do…_"

…

"And then I'll be the best Sonic player ever!" said Pikachu childishly.

Sonic ran into the room. "Did… someone call my name?" said Sonic sexily.

"Yes," said Pikachu.

…

…

"So can we like, make out?" said Sonic.

"No!" said Pikachu angrily.

__

* * *

__

So what did you think of that gize?! Review a lot!1 Send in ur ideaz!1


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu walked into Jigglypuff's room, Jigglypuff tapping away on her wiimote.

"_To succeed I must use subtlety…_" said Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu!" said Jigglypuff, waving her wiimote around wildly.

"Hey, as a token of what a great friend I am to you…" said Pikachu, "Can you let me play on your wii?"

"Sure!" said Jigglypuff, handing the wiimote over to Pikachu.

This was it. This was the moment Pikachu had been anticipating for years on end. This was everything Pikachu was working for, everything he dreamed of. And the moment was his. It was an emotional and social triumph for Pikachu! He would now be the first American ever (Jigglypuff's an illegal immigrant, okay?!) to play Super Smash Bros Brawl. A tear ran down his cheek as his fingers gripped the hard edges of the wiimote. He looked at the screen. Determined, he pressed the A button and-

Pikachu noticed that Sonic was doing the hammer throw onscreen.

"Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games?" he blurted out angrily. "What a stupid game! I want to play Brawl! I want to play it now!"

"Brawl?" said Jigglypuff angrily, "What's that?!"

"Whatever… I'm just being stupid…" said Pikachu angrily, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

The Final Destination music played.

"Wha?!" said Pikachu confused.

As the music's sweet, graceful melody played, Pikachu grabbed onto the door handle and slowly pushed the door open.

"A-ha!" he screamed, flinging the door open.

He scampered through the room proudly and ran up to Jigglypuff. Pointing to the screen, he exclaimed, "So you _**were**_playing Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

"What?!" said Jigglypuff, confused.

Pikachu looked at the screen. Vector and Tails were rowing onscreen.

"Where did you get the Final Destination music from?!" said Pikachu angrily.

"What?" said Jigglypuff, confused, "…look… I think I'm going to have to call the asylum on you."

"You can't trick me," said Pikachu angrily, walking back out of the room and closing the door.

The sound of a key press resonated. "Go Lucario! Go!" shouted a female voice from inside her room, comical punching sounds and random screams of 'Falcon Punch' audible.

"A-ha!" screamed Pikachu, slamming open the door and running up to Jigglypuff. "What do you call _**this **_then?"

Pikachu pointed proudly to a vase on a table.

"Uh…" said Jigglypuff.

"There was a Wii there before!" screamed Pikachu hysterically, "What did you do with the Wii?"

"What Wii? What's this Wii?" said Jigglypuff, confused.

"You had a freaking Wii there!" said Pikachu hysterically.

"What's a Wii?" said Jigglypuff, smiling dumbly.

Pikachu walked out, disgruntled.

More Falcon Punches and Lucario grunts became audible.

Pikachu ran in, cackling manically as he ran up to Jigglypuff.

"A-ha!" he said, pointing to an empty space on the wall. "I saw you playing-"

…

"WHERE'S THE FREAKING VASE?!" he screamed. "There's not even a FREAKING VASE THERE ANYMORE!1"

"I think you're just crazy," said Jigglypuff sweetly.

"I'll expose you!" said Pikachu angrily, "I'll expose you! I'll expose you and then I'll play brawl and then I'll be the best Sonic player ever!"

Pikachu ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sonic ran up to Pikachu. "Did… someone call my name?" said Sonic sexily.

"Yes," said Pikachu.

…

…

"So can we like, make out?" said Sonic.

"Fine!" said Pikachu angrily.

They made out angrily.

* * *

Ike, Link, Wario and Pit were sitting in a plane.

"Wow!" said Wario, impressed, "Ike, your magical powers of seduction of_both_ males and females to land us seats in first class with no pay is so cool!"

"It's… it's a gift…" said Ike, pretending to cut his nails (he was pretending because his magical powers that stop his fingernail growth prevent him from growing fingernails so they can be at the perfect, perfect length).

"If only I could have as good mad skills as you, Ike!" said Link wishfully.

"You can, if you just _believe_ in yourself," said Ike.

"Really?" said Link hopefully.

"No," laughed Ike.

Everybody laughed.

"It's funny because he's so perfect," said Wario.

"Hey guys!" said Mewtwo, stepping into a seat next to Ike in first class.

"Sorry, only _Brawl_ people are allowed in first class!" said Ike.

"Waah!" cried Mewtwo, "I'm going back to business class and hang with the normal people!"

Mewtwo ran off, crying.

* * *

Roy's phone in Roy's house rang.

"Hello?" said Roy, picking up the receiver with one hand and holding the mouthpiece with the other (you see, Roy is stuck in the 1940's… it's very important to the storyline).

"Hi Roy!" sobbed Mewtwo, sounds of tumbling bottles in the background.

"Yes?" said Roy, filing his nails.

"It's Mewtwo!" sobbed Mewtwo.

"Are you… are you in an airport?" said Roy.

"Yes!" cried Mewtwo, "Ike used his bullying powers to get me kicked off the plane so I'm drowning my sorrows by buying coke from a vending machine multiple times!"

"Uh… there there?" said Roy.

Mewtwo continued to sob.

"So why are you calling?" asked Roy.

"I just wanted to talk to a fellow smasher who was cut from Brawl!" cried Mewtwo. "I want to talk to someone else who's gone through the same things as me, experienced the same emotions, cut the same parts of the arm-"

"Uh… about that…" said Roy, slipping on wolf feet, "Uh… I'm not…_really_ cut from Brawl."

"What do you mean?!" said Mewtwo, outraged, "You're not on the list!"

"Yeah um… about that…" said Roy shiftily, "_Roy_ isn't on the list, but… _Lucario_ is."

"What do you mean?!" sobbed Mewtwo.

"Um… you know how there's a few new Pokemon coming to Brawl?" said Roy, slipping on his wolf torso.

"Yes?!" cried Mewtwo.

"Well… I'm actually… one of those Pokemon…" said Roy, putting on his head.

"What do you mean?!" cried Mewtwo, "Are you coming back to the mansion as Roy, the Pokemon?"

"Lucario, your taxi is here," said some random chauffeur in the background.

"Uh… no…" said Roy. "I kind of… injected you during the night, stole your moveset by transferring some DNA from you …"

"What do you mean?!" sobbed Mewtwo, "You mean it was _you_ that injected me in the night when I thought it was all just a dream?"

"…yeah…" said Roy.

"I hate life!" sobbed Mewtwo.

"There, there," said Roy. "You have a legacy! Now I can use new moves and pretend to be a Pokemon! That's pretty cool, huh?"

"When the _real_ Lucario finds out about this… he'll be **outraged**!" said Mewtwo angrily.

"I… don't think so," said Roy, pointing to a skinless Pokemon wolf carcass on the other side of his kitchen.

"What do you mean?!" said Mewtwo, hyperventilating.

"I… stole his skin," said Roy.

"But I was planning to steal _**his**_ skin!" cried Mewtwo.

"Well, you're just too late," said Roy. "Now bye! Lucario has to go to the Smash Mansion!"

"NUUUEZ!" screamed Mewtwo.

Roy hung up.

"Okay, Lucario's ready to go!" said Lucario to the chauffeur.

Lucario's skin started to rot.

"Maybe I should've made my own costume instead of stealing skin," said Lucario, attracting maggots.

The chauffeur stared at Lucario.

"What?!" laughed Lucario hysterically, "Nothing!"

"Ah," chuckled the chauffeur.

* * *

So what did you think of that gize?! Review a lot!1 


End file.
